Numerous cleaning compositions have been disclosed in various patents. However, a major problem with these cleaning compositions is that the surface exhibits water-marks, smear or spots, when the surface is treated with the cleaning composition and subsequently dried.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,986 describes a cleaning composition which allegedly reduces spotting. These compositions employ a silicon polymer and a polymer which makes the treated surface hydropholic.
DE-A-2161591 teaches a cleaning composition which contains an amino containing polymer.
WO00/77143A1 describes a surface substantive polymer which makes the treated surface hydrophilic, wherein the polymer is a copolymer of N-vinylimidazole N-vinylpyrrolidone (PVPVI), a quaternized vinyl pyrrolidone/dialkylaminoalkyl acrylate or methacrylate copolymer, or a polyvinyl pyridine N-oxide polymer.